Six Years Ago
by TheGloriousWar
Summary: This is a Sequel to A Forgotten Lover. Emmett has been waiting six years for Alexius to come back to him. When he finally does , he has a little surprise for him. Past Mpreg Emmett/OC


**A/N: Okay so this is Part Two of my A Forgotten Lover story. It starts six years later when the whole thing with the Volturi was finished and the Cullens are just living. I sort of took a guess that six years later Renesmee was still six years old but looked around ten or eleven from the way they said she grew fast. This part does contain past-mpreg. It's still an Emmett/Alexius (OC) story. Enjoy. BTW I do NOT own Twilight or its characters.**

It had been six years since Edward and Bella had gotten married. Bella is now a vampire and a part of the Cullens. Renesmee is only six years old and yet she looks like she'll be headed into her teenage years soon. Carlisle thinks she'll stop growing once she's about ten but by then she'll probably look like she's twenty.

The wolf boy, Jacob, hangs around a lot now. Apparently he did something called imprinting on the new member of the little family. If you asked Emmett he would say it's still a little creepy but he knows when to just keep his mouth shut and not saying anything.

It has also been six years since Emmett last saw Alexius. He doesn't know what that means exactly but he still holds out hope for Alexius to come back. He knew when the other man made a promise, he'd make sure to keep it. He just didn't know when that was going to happen. He wasn't worried though, they both had a lot of time on their hands so he just kept up his appearances with Rosalie and the other members of his family.

Rosalie had become a problem, now that he thinks about it. Emmett tried not to think about it but he knows there is no way around thinking about it. She is his wife and he cheated on her and on top of it all fell in love with someone else. He still loved her of course it was just that he wasn't in love with her. Not like he use to be. Not like how he is with Alexius.

Emmett pushed those thoughts of his head. He was supposed to be having fun. A thunderstorm was coming in and they could finally play baseball again. They hadn't played since the incident with James and Victoria but with them gone and the Volturi not an issue they finally could just relax.

They had just started playing. Nessie was to the side watching next to Esme and it was Edward taking up bat. Alice lifted her leg and through the ball; cracking against Eddy's bat when he swung.

Just as Bella went to go run for the ball, Alice stilled suddenly. She closed her eyes and she saw two figures walking towards them. She knew who they were and she was dreading the day when it would happen. "Heads up!" She shouted and everyone turned and stopped to look at her and then the direction she was pointing to.

Coming out of the mist of the forest was two figures. One of them was instantly recognizable by the clothing alone. It was Alexius and he was gliding as smoothly as the most trained pageant winner would. He was wearing a Dior gray outfit this time; not unlike the one he wore the last he visited. It had the same effect and design. The sheer fabric almost see-through around his legs and the black cloth wrapped around his chest with the dangling long pieces of the same material drifting behind him like smoke.

The big surprise was who he was walking with. Next to him, just as effortlessly was a little girl around the age of ten or eleven. From the pale skin and honey-dew eyes they could concur that she was a vampire herself. She was wearing almost the same outfit as Alexius except hers covered her stomach as well. Carlisle didn't like the thought of Alexius turning young children; even if they were dying. An eternity of being a vampire was nothing he wanted to see on anyone.

Emmett was confused but still smiled. He had been waiting for this moment for a while and Alexius looked as gorgeous as ever. The Cullens all gathered together to greet the friend and his companion; Rosalie taking up his side.

Alexius walked up to them, baseball in hand, and smiled. "Hello old friends." He greeted in his angelic voice. "Having a little fun?" He waved the ball in his right hand at them. They all just smiled.

"Yeah, always!" Emmett said. He couldn't help talking first. Hearing his lost lover's voice just filled him with happiness. He looked down at the young little girl next to him. Up close he could see her dark black hair that curled back and fell down her back. Her perfectly groomed eyebrows and shark cheek bone structure. "How have you been?" He said looking back up at Alexius.

"I've been fine." He noticed they all seem to glance at her new companion. "She's beautiful isn't she?" He said with a fond smile.

Carlisle spoke up next. "Who is she?" Alexius could see the disapproval on his face. He probably thought he turned the little girl into one of them.

"This is Emmelia; Emily for short." They all looked to her again and Emily smiled at them. "This is my daughter." He said firmly. Their eyes all shot back up to his. He could tell they were all trying to figure out if he meant adopted daughter or not. He glanced at Alice who seems to understand the situation. Her mouth was held in a tight line and she seemed to be trying to not say anything.

Carlisle spoke again. "You mean you adopted her?" Confusion clearly etched on his face. Alexius just smiled.

"No she's _my_ daughter." He put a hand on his stomach to stress what he meant. They all looked stunned for a second before looking confused. "Before you ask, I don't know how, but it happened and I've never been happier." They all nodded before they began to walk back to the Cullen home.

When Alexius walked passed Emmett he could clearly see that this was upsetting to him. He probably thought it was someone else's daughter. Someone Alexius had randomly hooked up with. Alexius came back to show Emily who her father is. He was still undetermined if he was going to tell Emmett or not.

When they all got to the house they took off to their corners of the room. Renesmee and Emily seemed to understand that they were a pair or anomalies and began to talk to each other. Emily was a very smart girl and from the looks of it, so was Renesmee. They walked over to the piano together and started playing with the keys. Edward and Bella smiling as they watched the two interact.

Alexius smiled and turned to see Alice in the corner next to him. He knew what she was going to ask and he was going to tell. She already knew so why not confirm it. "Is that _his_ child?" Alice asked quietly.

"Yes." He said and then paused. "I wanted Emmelia to know who her father was. She kept asking. I love that man but I don't want to ruin his life. I will tell her who he is but I'm unsure if I want to tell him. He's with Rosalie, is he not?" Alice pondered for a second.

She already knew it was Emmett's child. She knew that six years ago when Alex was last here. She loved her brother and Rosalie dearly but she knew this child needed to know Emmett. Emily needed to know her father and Emmett needed to know his daughter as well. "You should tell him, Alex. He would want to know. By the looks of it he looks heartbroken thinking it is someone else's". Alex looked at her.

"Okay I will. But later." They watched the two children play and talk before going into the kitchen and fiddling around with some things. Edward came into the room once and by the looks on his face he already knew. He probably read Alice's thoughts when Alex had told her. He didn't mind really.

Alice and Edward left and he was left alone in the kitchen. He walked into the dining room and was stopped. He looked up to see Emmett's face contorted in a look of hurt and confusion. "Hey." He said simply.

"Hi." Alex replied. He walked over and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the questions.

"So, she's a beautiful girl." Emmett said.

"That she is." Alex replied with a grimace.

"Who…who's her father?" There it was. The question Alex didn't know he was going to answer up until an hour ago when he was talking to Alice. It was now or never, he thought.

"I thought you would know." He said simply and waited for it to become prevalent what he was really saying.

Emmett stood stock-still. He knows he's missing something and he knows it's probably something important. He stared at Alex's face and just watched for anything. _I thought you would know._ What was that suppose to mean? But then it hit him like a bucket of cold ice on his face. _He_ was the father. He didn't know how to react to this and so he just walked up to Alex and stood right in front of him. "Are you lying to me?" He said.

"I wouldn't lie about this." He whispered softly. He looked scared almost like he didn't know how Emmett would react. "I know she looks like she's ten but she's only six." He did the math in his head and continued to stare. Six years ago they had made love. Six years ago Alexius had left him with just a note. Six years ago Alex was pregnant. But now he had a daughter. A beautiful daughter, who was named after him. Emmelia, what a beautiful name; what a beautiful girl.

He smiled before wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and pulled him into a smashing kiss. Alex was startled but eventually fell into the kiss. It had been so long ago when this happened. Emmett pulled back. "Thank you for her. She's beautiful." He stared into those eyes. "How long are you staying?"

"Not long." Emmett frowned. "I just came to let her know who her father was. Let you know who your daughter is. Were leaving early in the morning. We're going to Paris and then London." Alex finished.

"I want to come with you." He stated firmly.

"What about your family?" Alex replied. He wanted Emmett to come but he could not jus take him away.

"You're my family now. You and my daughter. That's all I need. We could be a badass family together." He said. Alex just chuckled.

"And Rosalie?" He asked.

Emmett stopped for a second to think. "I love you. I'm sorry I'm going to hurt her, but not sorry for loving you." He simply said. Just then a knock on the door was heard and they turned to see Emily standing there smiling.

"Daddy, I'm going to play your favorite song for the Cullen family. Come listen!" She said with a smile. Alex smiled back.

"Okay sweetie, but come here I want you to meet someone." She ran down and stood next to her father. "This is Emmett. Dorogaya, this is your father." She turned to the man and smiled. Emmett smiled back at her before opening his arms for a hug. She stepped into the hug and smiled. Emily waited so long to meet her other father and now she finally could.

"Come on daddies, let's go hear me play." They walked out together and Emily sat down at the piano and began playing.

Everyone watched her with a smile. When Emmett turned his head to look at his family he saw Alice and Ed looking at him. He could see the concern in their eyes but he didn't care. He was going to leave whether they wanted him to or not. _Stop looking at me like that._ Edward quickly turned away and Alice followed suit.

It was around three in the morning when they decided to get ready to leave. He was packing up all the stuff he would need. He wasn't going to miss any more time with Alex and Emily. He was going to leave with them. He turned and saw Alice and Eddy standing in front of his door.

"You can't just leave us, Em." Edward began. "You can't just abandon us."

"I'm not leaving my daughter either. I love Alex and I want to be with him." Emmett replied.

"What about Rosalie?" Edward asked.

"I love her, but not the way I love Alex. Look I'm leaving whether you want me to or not so just move out of my way." He took a step forward. He would force them to if he has to.

Edward went to reply but Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. "Alright." She said. "You can go. But leave something for Rosalie to understand." She said before pulling a reluctant Edward out the door.

Emmett huffed before pulling out a piece of paper. He began:

_My Dear Rosalie,_

_ Do not be angry with me please. I still love you, I just love Alex more._

He scratched that out and began.

_I love Alex and I need to be with my daughter. That's right Emily is my daughter._

He scratched that out as well. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to write. He settled for a simple:

_I'm sorry._

_Emmett_

He left the note on his pillow along with their ring and walked out the door. He met up with Alex out back and smiled at him. They kissed for a few seconds and broke apart. "Ready?" Alex asked. He looked back at the house that he was leaving behind and smiled sadly.

"Yeah." He looked back at Alex and kissed him again. Alex grabbed both his and Emily's hands and they began a run through the forest. Off to their next destination. Off to their new life as a family.

**A/N: Okay so this is part two. I hoped you like it. I'm thinking there will be one more part and then I'll be done. The lat part will have what Rosalie thinks and the effect of them leaving the Cullen family. Also, "Dorogaya" means darling, sweetheart, it's really just a term of endearment in Russian.**


End file.
